


【卡黄】圣诞好时光

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 请享受与前任的美好圣诞时光，不过记住最好别弄出声音哦。
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【卡黄】圣诞好时光

“今晚？在圣诞节当天夜晚进行交易，什么货这么紧急？”

李艺彤吸了吸鼻子，率先打破室内尴尬的死寂。半合的百叶窗中透出些许夕照，轻柔地将宽敞而装潢精致的办公室映得一片昏黄。她皱起眉，试图在晦暗光线中从老板脸上寻出点端倪。阴影为眼前那张精致的脸更加增添几分凝重，嬉笑之色早已无影无踪，取而代之的是前所未有的严肃。

“我理解，”鞠婧祎顿了一顿，怀中奶黄色的猫咪立即见缝插针叫唤了一声，这让她稍稍扬起了嘴角，“节日是放松休息的好时机。但是今晚的货至关重要——”她的声音清冷，眼神一瞬变得无比锐利，不经意显露几分身为帮派首脑的凌厉来，手上却百般搓揉抓挠，舒服得小猫挥动小短腿，呼噜呼噜地露出肚皮。

“——它事关我们恩组的生死存亡。”

“叮”，清脆的金属碰撞声为这句分量十足的话加上注脚，在场的人皆是沉默下来，不由自主望向桌上毛茸茸的罪魁祸首。那只Boss顶顶宠爱的漂亮布偶猫正优雅地舔舐前爪，在剑拔弩张的气氛中眯起宝石般的蓝眼睛，甩起尾巴随意扒拉滚落桌角的几枚铜制子弹，一副十足闲适的派头。似是感到过多的注意，它不耐地“喵”了一声，一跃而起跳到鞠婧祎的肩头，在那件手工定制的黑色西装上蹭了好几撮猫毛。

鞠婧祎浑不在意，自如地摆弄着怀里两只猫，眼眸一弯又回到平时大大咧咧的随和模样，“所以需要你们俩来镇场啦，李发卡、阿黄！”她转转眼珠，努力从哑巴似的两人身上得到点回应，“放心，任务内容很轻松，不会让你们在美好的圣诞夜受伤——况且我们可是有节假日三倍工资的正经公司！”

那么身边这位的存在就相当说得通了。李艺彤方才一推门便与黄婷婷的视线撞个正着，差点想要保持营业微笑倒退离开，毕竟没人想品味和前女友共处一室的奇妙感觉——哪怕是已经分了三个多月的那种也不行。李艺彤铆足了劲，打起十二分精神梗着脖子目不斜视，仿佛此生都未曾将头转到右边过似的，想必对方也有如出一辙的自觉。她自信自己现在如同游戏中装备全套重甲的像素勇者，对前任的感情早就被时间稀释，即便可比最终Boss的黄婷婷本人也永远无法伤她分毫。

“再说了，”鞠婧祎似笑非笑地盯着两张僵硬面孔，“在座的二位不都是单身吗？今晚肯定不会提前有约，是吧？”

室内气压一瞬间低了好几个度。

“……”那应该是一记破防的箭矢，从盔甲眼部击溃了李艺彤。她的生日、平安夜、圣诞节正好连在一起，于是经常和黄婷婷直接打包庆祝。譬如去年今日两人正在非常豪华的高级餐厅约会，自己看着精心打扮的黄婷婷忍不住就在餐厅门口吻了她，餐后甚至得到了一份不在菜单内的爱心形巧克力熔岩蛋糕，服务生说是主厨特意送给甜蜜爱侣的礼物——然而彼时满脸红晕笑颜一番的可爱女友，就是现在身边这位板起脸别过脑袋，对“单身”这个词看似毫无反应的家伙。那天回家后的事同样值得一提，两人兴之所至来了点小酒，然后便是这样以及那样的成人展开，而且喝醉的黄婷婷难得积极主动了一回，那可真是……

“一小时后见！记得告诉赵粤她们做好支援准备。”鞠婧祎陡然打断李艺彤香艳的回忆，站起身去拿柜子上和枪支随意扔在一起的逗猫棒。

“好啊。”是那个李艺彤避之不及的温润嗓音。

“没问——啊啾！”

可恶，前女友和猫一样让我过敏。李艺彤揉揉酸胀的鼻子，恨恨地想道。

  
恩组的二三把手有一腿——这不可撼动的宇宙真理恐怕只需在恩组总部待上三天就能了解透彻，并附送一大箩筐关于她们如何相恋的小道消息。各位组员通常对此话题各执一词，较多数人认为是二把手先追的三把手，于是二人在组内年会的表演环节戏假情真最终坠入爱河；而另一派则坚定认为是三把手先动了心，芳心暗许然后在某夜绑起二把手大玩成人游戏，在迸射的激情中孕育爱。不过无论如何争执，至少那份甜蜜乃是有目共睹。她们偷偷摸摸腻歪的恩爱身影在总部随处可见，在食堂一角悄悄拿起勺子喂饭都是小事，如果足够幸运，便能窥见非常稀有的场景：三把手慢慢别过脸，在二把手的面颊上香了一口，留下一个浅浅的粉色唇印。据那位幸运人士表示，“从未见到三把手羞成那样过”，接着她便由于不知名原因足足请了一整个月假。可惜人的八卦天性使然，这件事仍是风一般传遍了整个恩组，就连鞠婧祎那几天看她们也笑吟吟的。二把手不知为何看上去还挺开心，因此将女友的手握得更紧了些；而三把手面上虽岿然不动，耳根却红了个透。

如此黏糊的小情侣一旦闹起分手来便稍有尴尬，只不过当分分合合成为家常便饭时便没人这样觉得了。两位大人往往前一刻还在碰面时垮着脸作普通同事状、力证分手传言的真实性，过了几天又不知怎的一起勾小指你侬我侬。全恩组上上下下的人对这种特殊情趣早已司空见惯，私下里还凑在一起议论这次分手能不能坚持三天，此时文职人员张雨鑫总会一针见血地指出问题关键所在：毕竟晚上总会睡到一间房里，正所谓床头吵架床尾和，夫妻不留隔夜仇嘛。

所以当这次李艺彤怒而将所有家当包括小裙子等等零碎物件统统搬出房间时，所有人都意识到了问题的严重性。黄婷婷也在不久后默默收拾行李搬去别的楼层，好在恩组家大业大，容得下这两位祖宗来回胡搞。大家翘首以盼的和好并没有很快到来，李艺彤干脆连续请了数月假期以规避和黄婷婷一同出外勤；黄婷婷则自始至终没有发表过任何意见，只是一如既往地打卡上班，对李艺彤的消失视而不见，仿佛谁都完美接受了对方的离开。  


赵粤小心翼翼地将车停靠在提前规划好的隐蔽场所，苦着脸打开窗深深地呼了一口气。吐息凝成浅白实体在空中消散，恩城的冬夜从来都是这般寒冷，但与车内两尊大佛对峙的僵硬气息相比堪称温暖如春。多大了还这么幼稚，明明Boss允许她们各自分头前往行动地点的。她一边暗自腹诽，一边转身直面两座全自动制冷机叮嘱道：“发卡、阿黄，记得戴好耳麦，交易七点准时开始，埋伏好后注意我的消息。”

“明白。”两人因异口同声而十分不自在，都装模作样地整理一阵衣服，却显得更加同步。作为道上王牌组合，她们下一刻同时转向身后取出各自的枪盒，动作严丝合缝找不出半点不同。实际上以前的李艺彤还会额外趁这时凑上前偷亲黄婷婷一口，接着便得意洋洋地率先跳下车躲避追击——明明当时很甜蜜的，两个人也乐在其中。

李艺彤瘪着嘴，盯着面前扁平的金属盒迟迟不肯动手，她很确定黄婷婷一样僵在原地。金属把手上扣着成对的企鹅海豹公仔吊坠，那时自己还把小海豹分给了黄婷婷，说是见豹如面，立刻收获了赵粤关于“你们是热恋的高中生吗？”的吐槽。但这并不是最严重的问题。

“咔哒咔哒”。李艺彤咬牙切齿满脸狰狞，颤抖双手艰难将枪盒的密码锁一位位拨到“0908”，随着开锁的清脆声响打了一个大大的喷嚏。余光瞄到那修长的手指一顿，迅速拨动到“1223”解锁。接着那人似乎察觉到什么，抓起海豹公仔用力狠掐了两把。

还有这事！

李艺彤感觉本体受辱，瞪圆眼睛抬头想讨个说法，却见黄婷婷轻快地跳下车去了。

“对了，这个给你。怎么还在过敏？”驾驶座的赵粤递过来一条手帕。

“谢了——”李艺彤想也不想便整个盖住口鼻，深深吸了一口气，“嗯？”

“是阿黄特地要我给你的，”赵粤小声嘀咕，“看在兄弟份上才告诉你哦，别跟她说。”

李艺彤忍不住又打了一个喷嚏。  


城郊废弃工厂的轮廓逐渐被夜色吞噬，黄婷婷和李艺彤一前一后，无言行进在黑暗中。耳麦里赵粤显然比平时健谈得多，竭尽全力活跃另一头二人的气氛，直到同样出勤的陆婷极不耐烦地开麦制止才罢休。根据鞠婧祎的计划，“南极生物小队”——这还是曾经李艺彤叫嚷着命名的队伍代号——需要在工厂内隐蔽处待命，由枪术精湛的两名队员从上方掌握先机。

“那我先进去了。”黄婷婷瞟了一眼不知闹别扭还是出神的李艺彤，纵身一跃爬进宽敞的通风管道口。按道理本应让擅于突袭的李艺彤先上，可这家伙只是皱着眉、手里捉紧那条帕子，黄婷婷便没来由地心虚起来，既希望又不愿她想通其中关窍。她不禁稍稍后悔自己的主动，毕竟那只海豹是什么犟脾性她最清楚，要不是确实心存歉意，才不会像旧情难忘一般关照前任的猫毛过敏。

通风口并未如想象中那般肮脏，并且宽阔得异乎寻常。黄婷婷听到身后“砰”一声，知道是李艺彤跟了上来，这才手脚并用爬向前方微光。工厂上方的通风管道有一处正朝下的网格状排风口，必要时可以出其不意进行射击，那便是本次待命地点。她眯起眼睛，望见下方鞠婧祎好整以暇地独自等在空地中央，脚边放了一只小巧的金属箱。正待她遐想那究竟盛满纸钞还是金条时，臀部突然遭受了一股出乎意料的冲击。

“你挡住了，我要过去。”李艺彤闷闷的声音从后方传来。

“……好。”

这跟你用头顶我的屁股有任何必然联系吗？黄婷婷花了很大力气才忍住踹一脚的冲动，默念大局为重工资为重，缓缓伏下身让出通过的空间。没想到海豹立刻一爪子摁上她的屁股，“哎呀，没有看清，不好意思。”，李艺彤一面大言不惭道着歉，一边轻快地挪开手装作无事发生。狭小空间的温度似乎因为怒火升高不少，于是这一回她就规矩得多，轻柔地在黄婷婷的腰旁做好支撑，随即身躯也摸索着贴了上来。她正试图避免与前女友亲密身体接触（尽管以前不知有多喜欢这个），可是这该死的管道仅能容纳两人叠叠乐，于是只好闭起眼睛、破罐破摔地欺身压上。两人不约而同噤了声，李艺彤只需一偏头便能在黄婷婷的侧脸落下一吻，气氛旖旎得心惊肉跳。与手帕上别无二致的清淡檀香没能逃过嗅觉，她心猿意马地轻轻抽动鼻子，老大不情愿地向前爬动。

李艺彤在上面吭哧吭哧活动身子，打在耳畔的阵阵喘息清晰可闻——这场景怎么看怎么熟悉。黄婷婷轻咳一声，脸颊不由有点发烫。她很快意识到这家伙只是在来回蠕动，并没有半点前挪的意思，转过头去正要怒斥不文明行为，却差点碰上对方的唇。两人的嘴唇距离不过一厘米，黑暗中李艺彤的眼神闪闪发亮，意味深长地凝视她的双唇，而她无法接住那样炽烈的目光，视线心虚地滑下鼻梁，同样落在对方的唇瓣上。

“注意隐蔽！交易人到了！”

耳麦骤然响起的警告顿时戳破了粉色泡泡，训练有素的两人几乎下意识绷紧身体伏低。这下李艺彤把黄婷婷压了个结结实实，顺水推舟地从后方环住了纤瘦身躯。

黄婷婷仍沉浸在那个未开始的吻中，稍一晃神便深陷进熟悉的怀抱。李艺彤近在咫尺的炽热气息烫得她一阵战栗，腰上双手让她产生某事即将发生的强烈预感，偏偏她又清楚自己并不讨厌来自对方的一切，紧张又企盼地缩起双肩。

“我现在可以亲你了吗？”

一只手轻轻托起她的脸颊。

“什——唔……”

很显然李艺彤并不是在征求意见，正如亲热时一贯作风。黄婷婷曾经几次三番为此发火也无法纠正，到了这时却有那么点乐在其中。回过神时两人已经吻得难舍难分，随着衣料摩擦发出时断时续的黏答答啾声。怀念的触感裹着体温引燃了某种东西，两人呼吸皆是停顿一瞬，随之而来的是更急迫且深入的喘息。黄婷婷从不知道单纯唇瓣摩擦也可以这么要命，明明只是不牵扯舌头的双唇相触，却源源不断带来难以置信的满足感，引起下腹一阵难抑的紧缩。她异常兴奋地期待李艺彤的下一步动作，竭尽全力侧过脖子迎合，暗自企盼那人最好能像从前那样蛮不讲理地用舌霸占口腔，再好好吸吮她的舌头直到喘不过气为止。可是李艺彤迟迟不作为，一反常态地一遍遍温柔享用唇畔不断攀升的温度，一切纯洁得好似当年那条暗巷里的初吻。末了才轻嘬一口唇珠，在黄婷婷意犹未尽的目光中向后退去。

“喂、李艺彤，我们已经分手了。”

如梦初醒的黄婷婷发出微弱抗议，用手肘去戳身后家伙以示拒绝，但是那力气实在没什么说服力。她的耳朵烫得不行，轻轻去推游走腰身上的双手。李艺彤含糊地唔了一声，却没有半点停下来的趋势，努力翻动黄婷婷的身体，调整体位以便更深层次接触。拥挤中很难留出多余空隙，身体每一次有意无意的摩擦相蹭都挠在两人心尖上，叫人很难不生起点别样的念头。黄婷婷润了润燥热的喉咙，压低嗓音规劝说任务在身不得胡来，却又不情不愿地由着那得意的家伙把自己整个翻到正面。两人鼻尖挨着鼻尖，一抬眸就能对上李艺彤的视线，但黄婷婷才不想让自己显得很渴望对方的亲吻。视线别别扭扭的不知往哪放，她的嘴唇却十分老实地微微撅起分开，露出适合一口亲上的弧度。

“分手了就不能复合吗？”李艺彤异常理直气壮地反驳道，在对方愣神间隙喜滋滋地接受了那个暗示。她自然没有错过黄婷婷接完吻那副怅然若失的委屈模样，于是怀着奇妙满足与胜利感，得寸进尺地将舌尖喂进毫不设防的齿关。口腔里头温暖湿热，时隔数月再度进入实在别有一番滋味。李艺彤熟门熟路地接过一贯属于她的掌控权，用舌剐蹭软滑腔壁，直到每一处都被重新细细舐过为止。她不确定黄婷婷是否准备好，于是温柔卷住对方的舌，如认真做前戏那样摩擦舌面。黄婷婷的回应及时却难掩焦急，恰到好处地摧毁了李艺彤试探的耐心，引来无所顾忌的大举侵略。两人在你进我退的交缠之间不分彼此，激烈地相互撕咬啃噬唇舌，像在延迟发泄分手时的报复心。

“唔嗯，你怎么总是……这样，复合、也要两个人同意——呼，才算数的……”

黄婷婷自己也有点懊恼和分手已久的前任怎么见面不久就大亲特亲，但这熟悉且上道的吻技着实让人完全没法拒绝。她半眯起眼轻叹，在缠绵悱恻的吻中熟练换气，软绵绵地去瞪李艺彤。最初的困窘在热度之下荡然无存，身体轻易回忆起该如何配合且享受对方的吻，驱使她难耐地环上那人的脖颈。李艺彤的攻势向来深入且炽烈，就像在不顾一切地倾倒强烈爱欲与占有欲，一旦被擒住便再难脱身。好在黄婷婷暗自相当中意从前恋人无伤大雅的粗暴，在数不尽的热吻中竟然也总结出那么点规律，例如在李艺彤搅动口腔、反复舔舐吮吻下唇时应当以进为退，反过来勾住她的舌尖——最好是连吸带咬、还要漏出一丁点唾液的声响，待到她有所反应再直直退回口腔内。此种争取氧气的技巧简直屡试不爽，只是不知为何接下来总会迎来更重更深的吻。

“嗯，”李艺彤极其享受像这样双唇相接说情话，柔软唇瓣一开一合地互相擦碰，不轻不重的抚弄介乎于不舍分离的焦急与游刃有余的调情之间，撩拨得她心神荡漾，却又存了心去激口是心非的黄婷婷一把，“我同意了。”

黄婷婷恼得一滞，正要发作，被电流的滋滋噪音与赵粤的咳嗽声适时打断。

“今天的任务好像没什么难度，”耳麦里赵粤嗓音悠闲，不时传来敲击键盘啪嗒声，“那人没带任何武装，独自一人携带大批货物来交易。”，她稍作停顿却只听见黄婷婷闷闷嗯了一声，无奈地叹了口气，“简直在挑战黑帮的底线——啊，忘了我们是正规女子团伙了。”

而黄婷婷无暇作出回应，因为李艺彤此刻正不断尝试挑战她的“底线”。作乱的手贴住小腹揉弄，暗示性十足地搓捏腰际，隔着布料传来躁动不安的温度。心中警铃大作的黄婷婷第一时间揪紧裤腰死守底线，严防海豹入侵。必须要承认的是，李艺彤脱衣服极其有一手，擅长神不知鬼不觉地将恋人剥得干干净净，以前亲嘴时一晃神的功夫内裤就被扒拉下来，紧接着黄婷婷就没空为此愤怒了。但现在不同以往，她再怎么欲火焚身也知道不该在任务地点的通风管道里和前任干炮，并且更不能在大老板头顶干！可坏就坏在前任是位胆大包天的主，怎么新奇刺激怎么来，不仅趁她不敢出声在嘴上啾了好几口，还瞄准空档、势如闪电地掀起她的上衣下摆，一口气推到胸部上方，暴露出值得一看的景象。

“诶？”

“唔！”

“你们怎么了？”

“没、没什么……”

出外勤的时候为了机动性偶尔懒得穿内衣——黄婷婷这一点倒是现在还没变。李艺彤状似无辜地眨巴圆眼，目光却情不自禁地流连在裸露的胸部与腰腹上。冰凉空气中肌肤轻微泛起紧张，她便怜爱地一寸寸安抚，体会久违的细腻触感。此刻黄婷婷正在上方怒目而视，嘴上却不得不欲盖弥彰地应和耳机里的赵粤；轻薄单衣被凌乱地拨到胸乳上方，堪堪掩住一小半隆起软肉，在黑暗中隐隐染上更为淫靡的气息。她拨开意图遮掩的虚弱双手，俯下身亲吻小腹线条，吸咬着把湿漉漉的水痕涂抹到乳肉周围。身下人似是因为滚热鼻息发痒，肚腹轻微起伏着，悄悄拱起腰身，连双腿也羞怯地并拢了些。

“阿黄，你的呼吸好急，怎么了？”

“她没事。”

鼻尖带有体温的馨香令人眷恋不已，罪魁祸首优哉游哉地埋于双乳之间，撒娇似的用鼻尖和脸颊磨蹭小小的隆起，不忘贴心地帮难以开口的那位解围。柔嫩乳肉虽然娇小玲珑了些，却相当受喜好可爱事物的李艺彤欢迎，倒不如说简直要到迷恋的地步。手指灵活地拨弄胸尖周围一圈娇嫩肌肤，再沿鼓起的弧度向中心进发，不出所料触到平滑的曲线。

这便是黄婷婷最羞于启齿的身体秘密。她的乳头天生并不似大多数人那般挺翘，即使受到一定程度刺激，仍惹人怜爱地半蜷在乳晕里，像是萼片中冒尖的青涩浆果，尖端泛着刚迈入成熟的浅红，只是半遮半掩地露出顶部的圆润弧度。正因如此，胸部顶端显得较低平了点，而乳头上狭长浅缝则不偏不倚正嵌在一团粉色的中心。她对此一向采取避忌态度，直到初次和李艺彤上床——那算不上是一次糟糕经历，趴在身上的小年下嘴唇和眼神都亮晶晶的，好奇地捏挤费尽精力吸出来的挺立乳首，而自己瘫软在床，早就爽得不知天地为何物。再后来对方对内陷乳首的异常兴趣与日俱增，黄婷婷根本记不清那家伙有多少次是一边吸着乳尖一边将她操得去了，更有甚者，在自己陷进双人床准备入眠之时，黑暗中忽然伸过来一只手逗弄胸部，似乎笃定了频密刺激就能帮助那可怜的乳粒重振威风。

好像真的比以前凸出来了点，难道被那家伙弄了那么久起效果了？在早晨换衣的间隙她不禁陷入沉思。

李艺彤当然不会否认自己这方面的特殊癖好，并且还会以此反驳黄婷婷，称新世界大门是由她打开的，因此必须负责到底，那时却万万没料到分手后居然也在“负责”范围之内。想到这里她便心花怒放，用舌尖点湿乳头表面，抵着窝在内里的乳首上下挑逗，很明显那处早已兴奋硬挺，但离能够钻出来还差得远。

赵粤好像为主动的答复十分吃惊，不一会就离开频道没了声响。几声细弱的喘息这才漏了出来，黄婷婷轻轻咬着指节，垂眸去看自己胸部上左右忙活不停的李艺彤。那人微卷的睫毛一颤一颤，冰凉的鼻尖不时滑过胸乳，却烫得她一阵喘息。谁都心知肚明这一炮八成在所难免，可责任感强烈的她始终放不下心，侧过头去望下边状况，唯恐出岔子后任务期间偷情的事露馅。

“不用担心，出事的话我一枪可以搞定。”李艺彤扬起嘴角，手里比划了个开枪的动作，忽然又貌似羞涩地凑近了问道：“我不在时有没有自己玩过这里？”

“怎么可能。”气流喷洒的瘙痒触感有些磨人，黄婷婷立刻便后悔自己为何要理会这种下流问题。

“我知道。”

不然你也不会湿得这么快。李艺彤对伴侣床上自欺欺人的小把戏了解的很，知道她夹紧腿是掩盖兴致高昂时的溢水潺潺，所以偏要将膝盖顶去她两腿之间，不允许它们合拢。目前为止下面还未得到哪怕一点照顾，光凭玩弄乳头就舒服成这样，恐怕身体被饿了不少时日。她一面得意于自己技术的不可取代性，一面理所当然地立刻揽过喂饱前女友的责任。浅桃色的乳晕被提着捏起，纤细软嫩的触感中隐约藏匿一个硬挺的小肉粒，用指搓揉碾磨几下就硬得更加厉害。她收紧两指，攫住乳轮根部向上推挤，迫使小巧的乳头尽可能突起，怯怯探出一个小小半圆。胸乳泛起情欲的淡淡潮红，彻底充血亢奋的乳首只露半个头，缀在上面自然而然吸引吮咬。然而她深知此处异乎寻常的敏感，常年下缩使得它没什么被触碰的机会，直到落入自己手里才被一步步开发，但仍是吹口气都打抖的脆弱程度，估计黄婷婷只靠碰它都能爽上高潮……

诶！

李艺彤头顶长着双角的小恶魔点亮了一盏灯泡。

今天的女……前女友好像和从前不太一样，黄婷婷晕晕乎乎地想。也不过就分了三个月，唇舌与手指调弄胸部的力度就大得有些陌生，却无比精准地徘徊在自己极限承受范围附近，叫她避也不是迎也不是，眼睁睁看着乳尖被百般欺负戏弄，而自己只能被动承受噬人的可怕快感。乳晕被更拎起来些许，轻微的变形终于让乳头钻出来大半，李艺彤像刻意展示一般，正对涣散的目光空出食指，用指腹色情地缓缓按摩顶端，尤其给予了裸露的乳首颈部特别关照。长期压紧扳机外圈的指腹薄薄覆着一层茧，略施力气就擦得乳头染上淫靡的红。手指追撵着轻微挣扎而颤动不已的乳珠，不依不饶地拨得它东倒西歪，在每一次说不上是折磨还是褒赏的摩擦结束后着重照顾乳孔小缝。黄婷婷小声呜咽着，不自觉抬腿去夹住对方的腰，期盼能让那人知道自己不只有一个地方想被碰。

床上向来有求必应的李艺彤罕见地不解风情，忽略了与膝盖相接的那片湿热。经过连番亵弄，充分勃起的乳头胀鼓鼓凸出了大部分，正是采撷的好时机。她一手聚拢软肉，凑上前将顶端纳入口中，缩起脸颊啧啧品尝，刺激得身下人尖叫一声反弓起腰。口中乳首受到揪扯，在齿关之间骨碌磕碰了一遭。

“痛不痛？”她连忙松开口，“我不想弄疼你。”

“……你又不是没弄疼过我。”黑暗中黄婷婷幽幽地回了一句。

“哎呀！”李艺彤脑海里登时出现好几幅画面，心虚地摸摸鼻头，企图靠转移注意力来蒙混过关。乳肉温润细腻地团在指间，只要用虎口稍加推压，便会软乎乎地聚在中心，奉上隐秘的欲望果实。摇摇欲坠的樱桃已经等不及被催熟，她双手并用，上下一齐向乳晕施加压力，倒是与挤母乳的动作有七八分相似。乳晕被整片抿在唇间，乳首刚好探进口腔，立刻招致舌尖的快速戳刺与拍打。灵活至极的舌头令人又爱又恨，几乎不带停地狎弄奶尖，直到它离完全凸起只有一步之遥又骤然停止。衔接而至的是强而有力的吸吮，口腔内壁有节奏地一收一放，吸得黄婷婷边叫唤边哼哼，颤抖嗓子以告饶的甜蜜话语点缀喘息，手指早已不舍地深陷李艺彤的发丝。被开发的感受如同电流一般，丁点疼痛伴随着不成比例的巨大快慰，以至于恍惚间快要混淆痛感与快感的边界，沉醉在万劫不复的泥沼深渊。

这果然很不对劲。都做到了这个地步，黄婷婷大脑的一小角还在思索关于野战的道德与正当性。她自诩定力极好，做梦也没想到有朝一日会在如此诡异的场合袒胸露乳，还任由前女友吸奶！背德的快感尖锐而来势汹汹，许久没开过荤的身体本能地臣服肉欲，小腹不知痉挛了多少次，连带着大腿一个劲地发抖。腿心的状况更是随时能让她昏死过去，被李艺彤吻湿的羞耻暂且不提，现在倒好，从内裤到大腿内侧没有一处是干的，全是粘兮兮暖洋洋的爱液；穴口被湿透布料封住，恐怕那一小处已经被泡了个透，若是多得渗到外面则是丢大人了。腿根蜜液偶尔的冰冷倒是不用担心，因为很快小混蛋就会变着法子让穴里面泄出更多。她一方面悄悄希望李艺彤能摸两把那不可言述的快乐之处，如果能像以前一样揉捏蜜豆自然再好不过；一方面又怕丢脸，叫那家伙发现自己在外面做爱这么有感觉，以她的性子和体力，往后共同出外勤必然永无宁日，恐怕还会附带车内擦枪走火大套餐。

李艺彤不知道黄婷婷也默认她们早就复合了，正咕啾咕啾吃奶吃得不亦乐乎。胸乳上粘腻一片，透亮的湿润水迹覆着浅浅的齿印和吻痕，熟透的乳头快要被吸得肿破了，饱满多汁的艳红肉果挺立在空气中，与另一侧畏缩的样子形成异常淫乱的对比。相较之下那边仅仅是用手捏挤过，仍是寂寞而害羞地蜷成一团，等待着被唇齿照顾。她看了疼爱得不得了，迫不及待地想要速战速决，于是嘴里又多使上些力气，牢牢地将乳首连同周围一口吸紧，轻而缓地抬高头部。一小团肉被揪扯得变成水滴形，乳肉的中心承受了绝大部分吸力，终于不堪重负，在长时间的周到刺激之下完完全全挺立，不复内陷时的哀弱模样。黄婷婷抑制不住的呻吟比李艺彤松口来得更早，蚂蚁啮咬般的奇妙酥痒在那一刻达到了巅峰，从乳头顶端窸窸窣窣地向全身蔓延。大腿根抖个不停，腰部几乎是被强制着痉挛不已，只觉得魂都快被吸出来。有那么一瞬间她本能地以为自己真的高潮了，肉穴的持续难耐跳动却又不似得到满足。

“呜……”

“婷婷你快看，吸出来了。”

松口时发出“啵”的带水响声，李艺彤用舌托起乳头，炫耀似的抬眉去看黄婷婷，忍不住悄悄用交往时的昵称去试探一番。可惜黄婷婷似乎不为所动，一脸意乱情迷地大口喘息，腿却未曾从她的腰部离开过。自己前女友的身体着实是难缠的很，欲火中烧时稍有怠慢就难过得哼哼唧唧，全然没有半点平日的冷静做派；今天她好像格外没有耐心，漂亮的眸里都盛着一汪水雾，不自觉流露出嗔怪而失落的神色，甚至小幅侧过身，用被冷落的那一枚去蹭她的脸颊。

看来是相当等不及了，等会再确认也不迟。李艺彤从善如流地含入另一粒，给予它应得的快感，而原本的则得到时缓时急的连续叩击作为补偿。乳首即使是彻底凸出也并不算大，被两个指节夹住温柔地左右扭动，却由于唾液的缘故频频打滑，一下下碾压剐蹭平日缩起的敏感部位，难以预料的动作变作甜蜜折磨。那具身体抽搐与抖动逐渐强烈，连带着乳珠也不安分地颤栗，李艺彤知道她快来高潮了，对准摇晃的那处使坏似的屈指一弹，敲打得它泛起深粉色。

原来黄婷婷的乳头不经碰到了这种程度，只不过弹了一下就眼泪汪汪的，像是受了天大委屈。她本来还想一如既往地说点羞人的荤话增加情趣，结果一停嘴黄婷婷便立刻不乐意了，呜咽着挺起腰身，胡乱将露尖大半的乳首哺回她口中，却总不小心送到唇瓣上。在眼前一颤一颤的乳粒裹着水光，触觉极其敏锐的嘴唇被擦过的小硬点撩拨得一阵发痒，李艺彤再也管不得那些三七二十一，环起黄婷婷的后腰，在两人所剩无几的空隙中更用力将她按向自己，动作不留情面地愈发粗暴起来。

浸在黑暗中的黄婷婷意识轻柔地浮动，胸前两处过度承载快感的地方快要麻木，但无论如何也不想离开李艺彤的唇舌。对方某些动作在她看来报复意味十足，连不去安抚秘处也像蓄谋已久。时至今日在这种场合她当然生不起气来，可想想当初的确是为了微不足道的事大吵一架——应该是那海豹为自己的生日安排了一系列奢侈铺张的活动，自己秉持一切从简当然出言劝阻，后来不知怎的就争执起来，最后演变得一发不可收拾。那明明是李艺彤的好意，而身为恋人的自己却对此视若无睹，可真是最糟糕的回应，但现在补救仍为时未晚。

“发卡，发卡……”巅峰已然触手可及，黄婷婷无意识地呼唤最亲密最眷恋的称呼，不断确认对方的存在。怀里的李艺彤身体一颤，她更加肯定一般抱紧了自己最重要的人，在快感的压迫下磕磕绊绊地完成句子。想讲的话太多不知从何开始，她下意识地以最为直白真切的语言表明心迹，“我——”

“哈喽！”赵粤浑然不觉这一头的儿女情长，在如此至关重要的一秒切入了频道，“等会收工大家一起吃火锅吧？大哥和Boss都已经答应了。”

李艺彤这辈子第一次产生了殴打好兄弟的冲动。再看黄婷婷，那副娇羞又郑重的珍贵情态早就无影无踪，反而因为后知后觉的耻感开始推她的肩。事发突然，她只来得及看清恋人略微舒张唇角发出了第二个音节，但现在做都快做完了，连告白也差点听完了，哪有停下来的道理？

“嗯，我也想吃了。”她捉开阻挡的手，意味深长地盯着黄婷婷潮湿红润的胸口，俯下身继续被打断的性事。颤巍巍的乳粒翘得前所未有的高，急切渴求粗鲁蛮横的最后一击，这对此刻的李艺彤来说显然是个颇具挑战性的刺激事。她叼着乳首，一脸专注地控制唾液的粘腻声响，以防被收入耳麦中，这幅景象落到黄婷婷眼里又是另外一番色情。

被吸舔搔刮乳头的感受不同于被插入的直白快感，甜蜜而磨人的刺痒近乎永无止境，针刺般的快感一阵一阵从胸前传到小腹，让人沉溺在其中无法自拔。黄婷婷吐出暧昧的热气，同时享受着温暖的吮吸以及灵活的挑拨，忘我得差点呻吟出声，连忙立刻用手捂紧双唇。高潮明明近在咫尺，她却快对乳首快感产生依赖性，混沌意识中甚至渴望这样的时间能永远持续下去，好让她补回三个月缺失的部分舒服个够。用长时间的低刺激积累快感远比普通做爱费时，被欲火烧昏的头脑促使她一把抓住李艺彤捻弄不停的手，手把手带动她更用力地揉捏取悦自己胸乳。

“你们还想点什么？”赵粤的善良似乎从未这么不合时宜过，“鸭血和肥牛已经点好了。”

“随便！”

正被撩拨得兴致高昂的李艺彤恨恨咕哝一声，咬住乳头根本不愿放过今天格外诱人的女友，几乎要把那小豆吸坏了。压抑的轻喘挤满了狭窄空间，夹杂着黄婷婷抽噎时难掩的吸气声。情欲因此躁动不已，李艺彤连唇角的唾液也顾不上，半是嘬吸半是啃咬地激烈折磨着黄婷婷。那具身体颤抖的间隔越变越短，挂在腰上的双腿也规律地夹紧，不知廉耻地用力不断抬腰磨蹭，用腿心一片暖湿撞击挤压李艺彤的大腿。

耳麦里的电流声不知何时消失，黄婷婷最后失去意识前仍暗自惋惜这次不能被恋人被吻着送上顶峰。她揪紧恋人的肩膀，毫无意义地轻轻摇头，求饶般将目光投向胸前，半张着口迎来第一次强烈的乳头高潮。从未体验的新奇感受摧毁一切抵触席卷全身，她止不住战栗，被奇妙的轻盈愉悦缠绕着抛上了云端。

“呜嗯——！嗯啊、呼……呜，不行、发卡，真的不行了……”

剧烈颤动在高潮后持续了许久也未曾停息，李艺彤爱怜地落下一个个温存的吻，将累得失语的黄婷婷紧紧揽入怀中。她直到完事后才发觉管道里好像冷得出奇，只好依依不舍帮对方穿戴整齐，又抱又蹭地互相用身体取暖。膝盖处一滩湿润来源十分可疑，虽然现在大概不是和黄婷婷聊这个的好时机，但果然说明自己真材实料、技艺超群嘛！

“你好重。”看见那翘上天的海豹尾巴黄婷婷就气不打一处来，吸吸鼻子想了半天才抱怨道。

“以前晚上又没见你嫌弃——刚刚也没有。”

李艺彤宣告胜利般在侧脸印上一吻，正好瞧见下方最后一个货箱被陆婷拖走的场面。她做贼心虚，偷吃了就急于要撤离现场，毕竟摸鱼划水还顺带来了一发的事传出去想必不妙。作为上位她必然是先动的那个，可女友离开怀抱后意外看起来略微沮丧，她喜欢得不得了，再次俯下身去亲亲安慰。就在此时，大腿处毫无征兆地传来一股牵扯，似乎是两人腿上枪套的皮带纠缠在了一起。她动了两下试图挣脱，却发现这东西竟越束越紧，大有一种要两人成为连体婴的势头。

“婷婷，别乱动，”李艺彤喘得厉害，挣扎时不停撞击管道，发出“砰砰”的响动，急得满头大汗，“这里实在是太紧了，我根本拔不出来！”

“你轻一点，”黄婷婷虽然看不清状况，但心痛那价值不菲的小牛皮带，“发卡，不可以，那里快要变形了，你会把它弄坏的……”

“啊、呃？”

耳机里整齐划一的几声惊呼不属于管道内的任何一位，且陆婷显然受惊过度，随着下方“哐”的重物坠落声结束了公共频道的共享。

  
“不过敏了？”

赵粤乐呵呵地抓着方向盘，脸上笑容灿烂到足以成为冬季向日葵，那样子估计比缩在副驾的李艺彤都要高兴。

“还、好吧。”李艺彤装作没有听懂这若有所指的问题，下意识抬头瞄了一眼后视镜里独自蜷在后座的黄婷婷。她周身的气压低得可怕，散发豹类勿近的气息，身上裹着自己的外套，不用想都知道是在遮掩什么。

“赵奥你听我说，刚刚的事真的不是那样，我们那时没有那什么，啊当然也不是之前就有的意思，但——”

“不要再说了！”黄婷婷突然爆发的怒喝结束了混乱闹剧。  


也不知道李艺彤使了什么魔法，总之当这对刚复合的小情侣踏入恩组大楼时已经甜蜜如初。黄婷婷脸皮薄，在休息室门前努力想甩掉李艺彤的手，却被毫不犹豫地反握住，两人十指相扣着进了大门。

原本吵嚷的室内顿时万籁俱寂，全场目光都锁定在了那两只牵起的手。圣诞夜的休息室里不知为何几乎聚集了所有组员，众人一瞬间定格在相当夸张的表情上，形态各异、有喜有悲。直到何晓玉咳嗽一声，大家才从静止中恢复，装模作样聊起天来，只是那些鬼鬼祟祟的眼神仍然不时在两位大人身上逡巡。黄婷婷臊得有些受不了，连忙将跃跃欲试要公开关系的李艺彤一把拽出门外。

以门锁的“咔哒”声为界，休息室同时爆发出震天响的欢呼与哀嚎。陆婷咬牙切齿地从豹纹钱夹里抽出好几张红的塞给赵粤，一边低声念叨诸如“在我面前就装成一副老死不相往来的样子，以后叫你们两个好看！”的报复性言论。赵粤的眯眯眼都快笑没了，唰地收走后转而去收割易嘉爱的荷包。张雨鑫同样是赚得盆满钵满，在后辈的哀鸣中毫不留情地将钞票扒进口袋，振臂高呼两位大人是真的，分手必不可能过四个月，怎么可能有人赌会半年才复合云云，随即就被愤怒的浪潮淹没。

一只素白的手伸到呆坐的陆婷面前，捻起三个指头搓了几下。陆婷惊恐地望向鞠婧祎，对方嘴角愉快的微笑已经让她提前开始肉痛。

“这个月生活费不够赔了，”她急忙将皮夹向身后藏了藏，“家里还有两口猫呢。能不能提前预支点下个月的工资？”

“大哥，”鞠婧祎笑靥如花，“我们恩组的规矩就是——”，她一字一顿补充道，“只、收、现、金。”

陆婷不禁打了一个冷战。

  
漫步在大街上的小情侣浑然不知远处的腥风血雨因她们而起，正黏黏糊糊地互诉衷肠，享受圣诞夜独有的浪漫气氛。恩城今年的初雪来得迟却适时，夜幕晃晃悠悠地降下细小的团状雪絮，轻盈地栖息在黄婷婷的鼻尖上。

李艺彤下意识倾身吻了上去，冰凉在唇间一闪即逝，紧接着她就对上了那双桃花眼。明明都是老夫老妻了，她却突然害羞起来，直起身挠挠后颈，转移话题问待会要在小吃街吃什么。

黄婷婷也红着脸沉默了好一阵，忽然捏捏恋人的掌心，小声说：“去年送我们蛋糕的那家餐厅味道很好，如果最近能预约到……”，她的声音逐渐变轻，“一起补办你的生日，自然要隆重点。”

李艺彤忍不住笑了，圆眼珠骨碌一转，略含期许地问：“家里还有以前的酒，我们之后要不要来点？”

“好啊。”黄婷婷神色如常，手里却不自觉使上了点力，好在并未被欢天喜地的恋人察觉。

再克制的人都会有想放纵的一刻，对吧？她永远不会告诉李艺彤那天晚上并没有喝那么多，远远没到把理智都丢掉的程度——至少在主动压到身上挑逗时意识可是相当清醒。只不过她实在需要为自己的热情找一个小小的借口，维护身为年上的脸面，要不然让那海豹尝到甜头，自己丢脸之余身体还吃不消可就不妙。

有些事情还是永远成为秘密比较好。想到李艺彤傻乎乎蒙在鼓里的可爱样，黄婷婷不禁勾起唇角，将绯红的脸颊往围巾里埋了埋，在略微诧异的目光中紧紧牵住了那只温热的手。

-End-  
  
-番外1-

赵粤靠在墙上，喜滋滋地盘点今日的收获。那叠钞票手感扎实，一算下来恐怕三个月——不，半年的猪脑都足以报销掉了，她喜上眉梢，对两个财神不知有多感谢，甚至在心中祝愿她们未来一年不管哪种生活都要幸福。

墙边一个开启的木箱引起了她的注意，这应该就是今天的机密货物。露出来的物品罩着一张牛皮纸，里边似乎还套一层厚塑封，显得异常神秘。据她所知没有任何一种“货”采用这种包装，她面不改色地偷瞄一圈，在好奇心驱使之下轻轻揭开了牛皮纸。塑封早已被打开，里面其中一样物品被提前取走了，周遭是金属的冰凉触感。她吞下一口口水，就近抓紧一个物体猛地一鼓作气抽出来——

“这、这是！”赵粤失声惊叫。

手中的货物并不少见，乃是一个沉甸甸的金属圆柱体，正闪耀着灿烂的金光，如果没有那个拉环就更美观了。一圈彩色标识环绕其上，还印了一只憨态可掬的小猫咪，上书四个大字“金枪鱼味”。她颤抖着手，不敢置信地轻碰了一下拉环，确认这不是伪装成猫罐头的什么炸药。嘻嘻和哈哈立刻从一旁窜出，蹭在脚边喵喵喵地撒起娇来。

“很不错吧？”鞠婧祎不知什么时候站在一旁，满脸得意地叉起腰，“再加上另外的猫粮，我屯了一年的分量。好不容易才拿到这么大的优惠，当然要保证能全部收入囊中！”

“这就是……传说中‘关乎恩组存亡的货物’吗？”

“对啊！”鞠婧祎坦然地颔首同意，“恩组的猫咪也算作编内人员，可不能让它们饿肚子。我还送了大哥好多箱，毕竟这一款口味猫猫都喜欢……”

已经听不清耳边的猫粮介绍了。赵粤无悲无喜地抬头放空，此时的她只有一个念头：

这件事要成为秘密，一辈子也不能让那两人知道！

  
-番外2-

恩组大堂左拐的一面墙上挂满了员工的公式照，陆婷悠闲地端起一杯热拿铁，欣赏月度最受欢迎MVP组员肖像。两张熟悉的脸被一起放置在最顶部的位置，再摆近点就和结婚照没什么差别了。

“是发卡和阿黄并列第一？还真是少见。”她自言自语嘟囔。

“嗯，”从食堂和赵粤打闹着出来的张雨鑫正好路过，立刻接过话头，“她们最近出外勤的次数直线上升，从我的记录来看还专门申请了好多只需两人的任务——喂，这对她们来说不是很正常吗？你们干嘛都是这副怪表情？”  



End file.
